


And there's how you ad-dress a cat

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Pet Abandonment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Harvey è sul suo muretto a fare cose molto importanti (il suo pelo non si lucida da solo, sapete) quando dal cancello rotola dentro il cortile un mucchietto di foglie secche che si ferma contro il muro, trema tutto, e… starnutisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Scritta durante la [Notte Bianca #11](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html) per un [prompt](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html?thread=5516975) di Fae (che me lo andava chiedendo da secoli); io pensavo che l'angst fosse poco, ma mi hanno detto che fa... più effetto di quanto credessi, quindi siate avvisati che si parla di animali abbandonati & è tutto molto triste (per poco, però).
> 
> #gattologia101: quella di Harvey (di Jessica, cioè) è una specie di colonia felina; also, quando i gatti stringono gli occhi fin quasi a chiuderli significa che stanno "sorridendo".
> 
> Titolo @ _The Ad-dressing of Cats_ (Cats).

Harvey è sul suo muretto a fare cose molto importanti (il suo pelo non si lucida da solo, sapete) quando dal cancello rotola dentro il cortile un mucchietto di foglie secche che si ferma contro il muro, trema tutto, e… starnutisce.  
  
Harvey ha avuto abbastanza incontri ravvicinati con le foglie secche (creature infide, e dannatamente difficili da staccarsi dalla pelliccia) per sapere che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.  
  
Si alza, sgranchendosi le spalle, e si siede in cima al suo muretto a puntare il mucchietto di foglie in tutta la sua maestà felina, occhi assottigliati e orecchie dritte e solo la punta della coda che si muove appena. Sotto il suo sguardo attento, la manciata di foglie trema ancora, poi si alza su due traballanti zampine, e poi sulle altre due, e tenta due passi verso il cancello. Tre passi e starnutisce di nuovo, le zampette cedono, e rotola all’indietro di quasi un metro per la strada scoscesa.  
  
Le orecchie di Harvey si afflosciano e lui rotea gli occhi. L’ennesimo randagio sbandato che capita nel territorio di Jessica – sarebbe stato più interessante se fosse stato un vero mucchietto di foglie. Sta per voltarsi e balzare giù dal muretto per andare a fare cose più utili alla comunità (come fissare la polvere svolazzare in aria o dormire su qualche davanzale) quando la palla di pelo al cancello inizia a miagolare.  
  
E okay, Harvey non è mai stato il tipo da farsi impietosire da qualche lamento, o da sciogliersi davanti a qualche cucciolo come quell’insulto a tutto il genere felino che è Louis – è il motivo per cui tutte le sue conquiste avvengono _lontano_ dal cortile, grazie tante – ma la palla di pelo che gli ha invaso l’ingresso non sta semplicemente miagolando, sta _piangendo_ con quanto fiato ha in corpo – che, tra l’altro, non è nemmeno tanto. Non è un miagolio qualsiasi, sono flebili acuti acquosi e disperati, e Harvey non è un tipo dalla pietà facile ma non è nemmeno un mostro, insomma, per cui fa un lungo sospiro e gira la coda, scendendo in due salti fino al prato soffice del cortile.  
  
Più si avvicina e più si pente di quello che sta facendo. La palla di pelo è in realtà un mucchietto di pelle e ossa, con la pelliccia rossa tutta sporca e impiastricciata di terra che assomiglia più, appunto, a un tappeto di foglie morte che al pelo di un gatto rispettabile, e sembra così stanco da riuscire a mala pena a tenere la teta sollevata. Tutte le sue energie, a quanto pare, sono impiegate a miagolare a pieni polmoni.  
  
«Ehi – tu,» dice, secco, appena è abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire, e lo scricciolo sobbalza in una maniera che sarebbe quasi comica se non fosse invece davvero, davvero patetica, e si volta a guardarlo con due _enormi_ occhi azzurri. Santo cielo, non avrà neanche un mese, da dove è fuggito? «Non c’è bisogno di fare tutto questo chiasso.»  
  
Il gattino non è più lungo di una delle sue zampe, ma nonostante tutto trova il fegato di scoprire i dentini e provare a gonfiare il pelo. È la cosa più ridicola che Harvey abbia mai visto, ma sa apprezzare il coraggio.  
  
«Calma,» dice, senza neanche bisogno di soffiare, e il gattino abbassa le orecchie ma non smette di guardarlo male. Harvey è abbastanza vicino da vedere che non c’è ombra di collarino sul suo collo, e che quasi gli si vedono le costole sul pancino, e gli si stringe un po’ il cuore a pensare a quella palletta di pelo tutto solo chissà dove. «Da dove vieni?» chiede, nel tono più gentile possibile, girandogli lentamente intorno.  
  
Il gattino prova a ergersi in tutta la sua altezza – non che cambi molto – e lo segue con lo sguardo, le orecchie appiccicate alla testolina e la codina spelacchiata irrequieta. «Da fuori,» dice, con tutta la dignità di una palletta di pelo sporco, e Harvey vorrebbe quasi dargli una zampata sul naso perché _no, davvero?_ , ma dubita che il micetto apprezzerebbe – o che resisterebbe alla botta, soprattutto. «E adesso me ne vado. Ma non – non… riesco ad uscire.»  
  
Harvey si siede di fronte a lui, la coda elegantemente avvolta attorno alle zampe, e inclina divertito un’orecchia. «Riesci a _camminare_?»  
  
«Sì,» ribatte il micio, mettendosi in piedi su zampe non proprio stabili. «Devo solo uscire di qui, poi me ne vado.»  
  
«E come vorresti trovare la strada, tutto solo, per di più con questo bu-»  
  
«Dritto fino al cassonetto, a destra fino alla quercia, si gira intorno alla casa con le finestre alte, superato il giardino del pitbull si va verso–»  
  
«Fermo fermo fermo,» dice Harvey, fissandolo a occhi sgranati. La palletta di pelo sarà svezzata da una settimana e chiaramente non è del quartiere, perché Harvey non l’ha mai visto (e Donna non ha mai nominato gattini rossi, e se non lo conosce Donna non lo conosce _nessuno_ ), e già si orienta come se ci vivesse da anni. Nemmeno _Harvey_ , dopo mesi dal suo arrivo, aveva questa dimestichezza con le strade intorno al cortile. È… impressionante. «Come sei arrivato qui?»  
  
Il gattino lo fissa, poi abbassa le orecchie e gli sfugge un verso che più che un miao sembra un pigolio, e Harvey vorrebbe sbattere la testa da qualche parte perché ci manca solo il gattino triste. Jessica vorrà ucciderlo. «Mi ci hanno portato,» dice, pianissimo, con la vocina più triste del mondo. «Prima ero a casa con la mia Padrona, e poi lei non c’era più e non tornava e dopo sono arrivati i figli della Padrona e mi hanno preso e messo in uno scatolone e – e poi mi hanno lasciato qui. Continuavano a dire “senza nonna, non possiamo tenerlo”. Ma magari c’è stato un problema, devo solo tornare a casa e–»  
  
«Ehi, piccolo,» dice Harvey, che non è uno che si impietosisce, e non è un fan dei cuccioli, ma in questo momento vorrebbe solo stringersi attorno alla palletta di pelo e proteggerlo da… tutto. Al diavolo gli umani, con loro è sempre la stessa storia, ti prendono come se fossi un giocattolo e appena si stufano via nella spazzatura. Il micetto alza gli occhi e Harvey gli dà un colpetto con il naso alla fronte, e poi resta a fissarlo senza sapere bene cosa fare. «Non torneranno a prenderti,» dice, alla fine, perché la sua politica è sempre stata quella di dire la verità, e dirla con meno fiocchi possibili.  
  
Inizia a rivalutare la sua politica quando il gattino si gonfia tutto all’improvviso e scatta via, soffiando e mostrando i denti. «La mia Padrona non mi ha abbandonato! Lei mi vuole bene e–»  
  
«Se n’è andata, piccolo,» sospira. «E non sapevano dove metterti, così ti hanno scaricato qui.»  
  
Il gattino, così come si era gonfiato, si sgonfia, e in qualche modo riesce a essere ancor più patetico di prima. «Ma… la Padrona…» miagola, poi chiude gli occhi e si affloscia a terra, senza più un filo d’energia.  
  
Dannazione.

*

«Non può restare.»  
  
Harvey alza gli occhi al cielo e si trattiene, come ogni volta, dal provare a prendere Louis per la collottola e dargli una bella scrollata. È solo per rispetto a Jessica che ogni loro discussione non finisce in quella maniera.  
  
«Non ha una casa, Louis,» sibila Donna, e Louis abbassa automaticamente la coda. Donna è sempre stata terrificante, e Louis è sempre stato completamene asservito, in più dopo il pomeriggio passato a ripulire la palletta di pelo – Mike, ha detto di chiamarsi Mike – e a farlo ingozzare e, in generale, a riempirlo di coccole come se non ci fosse un domani, si è presa il caso particolarmente a cuore.  
  
Louis, però, non demorde. «Appunto, è un randagio, e portano solo problemi. Mi sembrava che avessimo una certa _politica_ , da queste parti, e che ci fosse per evitare di introdurre elementi di disturbo tra di noi.»  
  
«Elementi di – _mai l’hai visto?_ » dice Rachel, appollaiata su un vaso rovesciato alle spalle di Donna, e tutti si voltano a guardare Mike, appallottolato poco lontano dalla loro piccola riunione a dormire del sonno de giusti e degli stanchi morti. Dopo essere passato per le zampe di Donna sembra finalmente un vero gatto e non una montagnola di sporco, il pelo lucido appena arruffato e di un rosso brillante, più scuro di quello di Donna, segnato da strisce più chiare.  
  
È la cosa meno “di disturbo” che abbiano mai visto, ma dopotutto finora non ha fatto altro che dormire.  
  
«Ciò nonostante,» continua Louis, con il naso per aria e un colpo irritato di coda, «Non lo conosciamo, e non sappiamo cosa potrebbe fare. Se ammettessimo tutti i randagi che passano da queste parti il cortile sarebbe invivibile–»  
  
«E se non ammettessimo nessuno,» dice Jessica, e tutti tacciono. «Non ci sarebbe nessun cortile.»  
  
Louis storce quel suo muso da criceto come se gli avessero spruzzato dell’acqua a tradimento, ma non ribatte, e Jessica scende dal davanzale su cui era regalmente seduta in un unico, fluido movimento, con la debole luce dei lampioni che le illumina il fitto pelo nero come la notte di mille sfumature. Avanza lentamente nel cerchio della sua colonia riunita, testa alta e coda pigramente dritta, guardando uno ad uno negli occhi, e poi si ferma davanti ad Harvey. «Ti fidi del piccolo?»  
  
Harvey la guarda, e poi guarda Mike, raggomitolato stretto sopra un maglione rubato, e sospira. Si è sempre fidato ciecamente del suo istinto e il suo istinto non l’ha mai tradito, e in questo momento il suo istinto dice che sì, possono fidarsi.  
  
«Sì,» ammette, e quello sembra risolvere la questione.  
  
«Bene,» annuncia Jessica alla dozzina di gatti riunita tutt’intorno. «Da questo momento, Mike fa parte della famiglia. E ora potete andare. Non tu,» aggiunge poi, lanciando un’occhiata di traverso a Harvey che stava per alzarsi, e lui riattacca la coda a terra come il più docile dei cani. Si odia un po’, ma dopotutto è Jessica.  
  
Poi Jessica parla, e allora inizia a odiare un po’ _lei_.  
  
«Ti affido il piccolo.»  
  
«Chiedo _scusa_?»  
  
Jessica arriccia le labbra e i suoi occhi ambrati brillano divertiti. «Tu l’hai trovato, tu hai la responsabilità di prendertene cura. Quel piccolo ha l’aria di aver bisogno di un mentore, dopotutto.»  
  
«Donna mi sembra molto più indicata. _Louis_ mi sembra molto più indicato. Chiunque altro, davvero. È un mucchietto d’ossa e pulci, impertinente e troppo furbo per non cacciarsi nei guai, e–»  
  
«Harvey,» dice Jessica, il suo miagolio melodioso e divertito che non nasconde una nota tagliente, «ti ricordi com’eri quando sei arrivato qui? E _chi_ si è preso cura di te?»  
  
Harvey ricorda com’era, purtroppo, e ricorda anche il resto. Abbassa lo sguardo e le orecchie, e riceve in cambio una testatina sul muso.  
  
«Allora siamo d’accordo,» dice Jessica, e il danno è fatto.

*

Mike, scoprono ben presto, non solo è impertinente e ben più furbo di quanto sarebbe consigliabile, ma è anche una palletta di pelo iperattiva e petulante, e Harvey quasi lo preferiva quand’era così triste da passare tutto il tempo rannicchiato sul suo maglione o tra la pelliccia di Donna.  
  
(No, non è vero.)  
  
Dopo qualche settimana di pasti decenti, poi, Mike inizia finalmente a dimostrare i suoi quattro mesi suonati anziché le tre settimane scarse che sembrava avere quando era capitombolato mezzo morto tra i piedi di Harvey, e no contento continua a crescere a vista d’occhio e a dimostrare una riserva senza fondo di energie.  
  
«È proprio vispo,» commenta Rachel un pomeriggio in cui Harvey ha letteralmente dovuto nascondersi dentro un vaso per trovare pace, leccandosi la pelliccia con tutta la serenità del mondo e ridendo sotto i baffi. Harvey non le risponde nemmeno.  
  
E poi ci sono i pomeriggi passati a esplorare. Perché a quanto pare Mike non ricorda bene solo le strade, ricorda bene _tutto_ – ogni svolta, ogni albero, ogni passaggio segreto, ogni auto di passaggio, la vede e la mette da parte in quella sua testolina arruffata e la tiene lì dentro per sempre. È impressionante, e ancor di più da vedere all’opera.  
  
«È proprio necessario passare per _quel_ giardino?»  
  
Harvey si lecca una zampa e poi si liscia un ciuffo ribelle dietro le orecchie. «Sì.»  
  
«Ma c’è un _dalmata_ ,» dice Mike, spostando lo sguardo accigliato da Harvey all’alto cancello del giardino all’angolo della strada, nel cui recinto posteriore si nasconde un piccolo passaggio per arrivare al retro del macellaio.  
  
«Ti ho mai fatto fare qualcosa di pericoloso, Mike?»  
  
Mike lo fissa a lungo, senza dire niente, e okay, touché.  
  
«Su, su. Volevi imparare? E allora impara,» dice, poi dà un colpetto in fronte a Mike con il naso, e quello si avvia in missione borbottando.  
  
Scivola oltre il cancello senza un suono. Dopo un minuto si sente un miagolio capace di resuscitare i morti e un coro di latrati capace di svegliare tutto il vicinato.  
  
Harvey si accoccola sotto una macchina e aspetta pazientemente.

*

Il problema è che Mike _vuole le coccole_.  
  
«È stato abbandonato, Harvey,» ripete Donna per l’ennesima volta, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi mentre si crogiola al sole dal suo pezzo di prato preferito. «Ed è così _giovane_. Dovresti trattarlo in maniera un po’ più affettuosa, davvero.»  
  
«Grazie ma no grazie.»  
  
Harvey è un gatto serio e non si abbassa a certe sciocchezze come dormire in una pila di code pelose con tutti gli altri, o come leccarsi il pelo a vicenda. Ugh. Lui è un signor gatto, con una certa reputazione, e non c’è gattino o faccia da cucciolo che tenga e che possa convincerlo a fare le _coccole_.  
  
Poi una sera torna al suo giaciglio preferito e ci trova un maglione. Di _lana_.  
  
«L’ho trovato appeso a dei fili fuori da una casa,» dice Mike, seduto tutto orgoglioso su una manica del maglione, e quando Harvey ci mette una zampa sopra è probabilmente la cosa più morbida che abbia mai toccato al mondo (dopo la pelliccia della sua mamma) ed è delle dimensioni perfette per accogliere due gatti adulti raggomitolati – anche meglio se un gatto adulto e un gatto un po’ meno adulto – e allora va bene, basta, si arrende.  
  
«Bravo, piccolo,» dice, un po’ impacciato, e poi gli lecca il naso.  
  
Le fusa di Mike mentre si raggomitola contro la sua pancia e infila gli il muso sotto una zampa per strusciare la testa contro la sua sono sinceramente assordanti (e ad Harvey non danno fastidio nemmeno un po’).

*

(«“Guardatemi, sono Harvey, il gatto più bello della colonia! Sono il miglior cacciatore del quartiere, e non faccio le fusa per _nessuno_!”»  
  
Donna stringe gli occhi divertita, e Rachel sgonfia il petto dall’imitazione di Harvey poi si accoccola con un sospiro sul davanzale accanto a Donna, e insieme restano a guardare dall’alto Harvey e Mike rannicchiati insieme sul loro maglione come un’inseparabile massa di pelo rossa e grigia.  
  
Jessica, sul tetto sopra di loro, stringe soddisfatta gli occhi alla luna e scompare nella notte.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **BONUS!** Dietro questa storia ci sono state ore e ore di foto di gattini, spulciate accuratamente una ad una a caccia dei prestamuso (cit. Fae) perfetti per i nostri eroi. Selezionato con il prezioso aiuto di Fae, cognatah, [Perla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina), [Mika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru), e probabilmente anche altra gente (scusate, c'erano un sacco di persone in chat), ecco a voi il cast della storia!  
>  \- [Harvey](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4d/Cat_November_2010-1a.jpg), in tutta la sua gloria. Guardate che pelo lucido, guardate che portamento.  
> \- [Mike](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/15767-Fluffy-ginger-kitten-white-background.jpg), GUARDATE CHE PALLETTA DI PELO GNNNNN *muore* [quest'altro](http://royreid.ca/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/RoyReid.ca-Cats-in-Ties-13081603.png) invece è Mike in tiro per una serata elegante. [Questo](http://lovemeow.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/kitten921_02.jpg) è Mike da cucciolissimo ditemi se non è lui con quegli occhioni. E poi [questo](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9b91d0f97ffc41b20d81f85e14da6950/tumblr_mnbbhsqIJd1qejbiro1_500.jpg) è Mike ubriaco che va a cercare Harvey a casa. E [quest'altro](http://imageshack.com/a/img30/3732/osz8.jpg) è ~~il mio gatto sul vocabolario di greco~~ Mike che fa nottata sui libri per un caso! (...ma sì, è anche il mio gatto sul vocabolario di greco.) SHHH I GATTI ROSSI SONO I MIEI PREFERITI SI ERA CAPITO PER CASO??  
>  \- [Louis.](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-14ULtsTvGk0/T2OFSaASMaI/AAAAAAAAEV8/OejOzqCADkA/s1600/cute-cats-with-ties-012.jpg) Oppure [questo](http://www.fotomaniac.it/wp-content/uploads/colors/colors_016.jpg). L'espressione del secondo è perfetta, ma d'altra parte il primo sembra un criceto. E poi: la cravatta.  
> \- [Rachel](http://www.razzacanina.it/foto_gatti/abissino.jpg), su un elegante sfondo di seta rossa.  
> \- [Donna](http://kjherstin.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/one-hundred-and-sixty-one.png), in tutta la sua bellezza e perfezione. GUARDATE QUELLA CHIOMA ROSSA.  
> \- Dulcis in fundo, [JESSICA](http://img00.deviantart.net/a33c/i/2014/178/1/3/majestic_black_cat_ii_by_esmeralda_stock-d6d8prh.jpg), THE MOST MAJESTIC OF THEM ALL.  
> (Capite perchè ci abbiamo perso serate intere, a fare il casting.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The cure for growing older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222667) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p)




End file.
